chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay: Female Flatulence Frenzy
It's a Free Join! Plot When Layla has her latest defeat, she uses her strange magical purple & pink dust on every female on Mobius, they all think that these kind of dusts are harmless, but they actually covered in a chemical that causes every girl to have uncontrollable flatulence, causing the boys to think that Layla's back for revenge. With the heroes band together to stop Layla, can they stop Layla or could this mission be too gassy to handle the boys anyway? Users (You can add here if you want) *Spongebob100 (Creator of the RP) *ElphabaAndGalinda *Sonicstar3000 (Aka SS3K) *ApalloTH Add your user name here Characters Male Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog (SB100) (Main Male Protagonist) *Mammuthus the Elephant (SS3K) *Apallo The Hedgehog (PalloTH) *Adam the Wolf (PalloTH) *Flame The Fire Hedgehog(FlameTheFlamingHedgehog) *Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) *Rey the Hedgedragon (JTH) Add your Male Characters here Female Heroes *Patricia the Skunk (SB100) (Main Female Protagonist) *Selina the Echidna (SB100) *Abby the Hedgehog (SB100) *Laura the Fox (SB100) *Jasmine the Bat (SB100) *Michelle the Cat (SB100) *Zoey the Rabbit (SB100) *Bessy the Skunk (SB100) *Molly the Bat (SB100) *Marsha the Bee (SB100) *Victoria the Bat (SB100) *Nina the Skunk (SB100) *Anna the Skunk (SB100) *Penelope the Skunk (SB100) *Pink Lemonade the Inflamed Anus (EAG) *Prenilalalalalalala the Hedgehog (EAG) *Lockout the Fire hedgehog(FlameTheFlamingHedgehog) Add your Female Characters here Villains *Layla the FoxSkunk (SB100) (Main Antagonist) Rules *No G-modding. *No Bad Language. *Keep it rated PG. *Don't use someone else's Characters. *Add as many characters as you like. *No breaking the 4th Wall. *HAVE FUN! Prolouge: Layla's Gassy Plan (In Layla's Haunted House of Witchcraft) Layla: (enters inside her house) (panting) What a day. I need a break (sits down on her bed) Those heroes are getting stronger & stronger to beat. Especially when the boys team up with the girls to stop me. If only they we're weakened somehow. It's like the girls would be full of hot air! (hears loud farting coming from outside) What the? (Layla follows the sound to see 3 of her sexy witch students farting together) Witch Student #1: (loud farts) Witch Student #2: (deep farts) Witch Student #3: (gassy farts) 3 Witch Students: (laughing together) Layla: What's going on out here? Witch Student #1: Hello Ms. Layla, the girls & I are having a fart contest, wanna play? Layla: (smells the farts) Mmm, purrrrrfect smell. (gets an idea) Wait, that's it. I have a brand new idea! (to the 3 Witch Students) Girls I want you to gather every single of my witch students & succubus students here for a meeting now, cause I just hatched an idea. Witch Student #2: Yes, Ms. Layla. 3 Witch Students: (goes off on their flying brooms to bring every single sexy witch student & sexy succubus to Layla's Haunted House of Witchcraft) (Inside Layla's throne room) Layla: (on her throne) Witch Student #1: We have brought every single witch student & succubus for your army. Layla: Well done. Succubus #1: And we have managed to create some special dust that you planned (holds up a bag of purple & pink sparkly dust) Layla: And is our special chemical is in place of our special dust? Witch Student #2: Yes Ms. Layla Witch Student #3: Everything is all set for tonight at midnight. Layla: Purrrrrfect! (evil grins) Prepare for tonight, I want every female be sprinkled with this dust in midnight. Succubus #2: Yes Mistress Layla. Layla: It's time for my plans to be put into action (At Night Time) Layla: It will be Midnight in 5...4...3...2...1! (the Clock reachs midnight) Layla: Go my girls, go! (Then all of the Witch Students & Succubus starts flying up into the sky, sprinkling purple & pink sparkly dust from around the world) Layla: Let's see if the boys can handle the female heat. (evil laughter) Part 1: In the Morning (In the Morning, At Seaside Hill, In Jack's house) Jack: (sleeping in his Green pyjamas, waking up to the sound of the alarm clock) Ok, ok, you got me...again (turns off the alarm clock & gets up from bed) (yawns) What a beautiful morning. (begins to eat breakfast & brush his teeth after that) There we go sparkly clean (Jack goes outside the front door & looks around to see that it's a perfect day, not a cloud in the sky) Jack: (smells the air) (sighs) Smell that air, it's a perfect day (notices he is still in his pyjamas) Oops, hold on. (goes back inside & comes out wearing his original clothes) Ah, there we go. Time to go for a walk today. (goes for a walk) I wonder what I am gonna do today? I know, I'll go & see Patricia & her sisters today. (Jack heads off to Patricia's house) Jack: (notices the house is fuming with gassy farts) Hm? That's strange. The place is fuming with lots of gas. Wait a minute...(sniffs it) P.U.! That stinks. I wonder what Patricia & her sisters gotten themselves into now (knocks on the door) Patricia: (from inside) I'll be there in a minute please? Flame and Lockout:Not me,We were Checking on Our Kids real quick Jack: (notices Flame & Lockout) Hello there. Flame:Im Flame and This is My Fellow Royal Family Member Lockout.We are King and Queen of The Hedgehog Kingdom only 10 Minutes from Here.Who is Everyone Here?uh?arent you that Guy who had Sabre Teeth? Jack: Yes, that's me. I'm Jack the Hedgehog, cousin of Sonic the Hedgehog. It's very nice to meet you. Patricia: (opens the door) Flame:*grabs Lockouts Hand And Hides on the Ceiling*Keep Quiet Lockout:Right Patricia: Hello Jack Jack: Hi Patricia, how's it going? Patricia: Going fine, but my sisters & I got a lot of gas while we're sleeping. (farts) Sorry, see what I mean? Jack: I can see why. Flame:*Falls and Lands on Patricias Head*Hello? Lockout:Flame I think youryre Standing On That Girl*starts to giggle* Flame:*looks Down*??? Patricia: Huh? (squeaky farts) Sorry (notices Flame on her head & sets him down gently on the ground) Hello there, who are you? Flame and Lockout:*cover their Noses*we are the Royal Family of The Hedgehog Kingdom 10 minutes from here.We knew eachother since youth. Jack: Wow. That's cool. Patricia: Flame, Lockout? I'm sorry about my gas. I just lost control of it from reasons unknown, but I do have a vision while I was sleeping. In my vision, there is someone sprinkling some strange purple & pink sparkly dust on the females, causing the females to release their gas because of a strange chemical. I don't know who did it yet, but I'll find out more. Category:Roleplay Category:Comedy